A Gift
by AqueousXback
Summary: Yixing bimbang. Ia ingin memberikan hadiah pada seseorang yang ditaksir olehnya sejak kelas tujuh sekolah menengah pertama. Perasaan itu terus bertahan hingga sekarang, tepatnya hingga kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay/ YAOI / T / Oneshoot ]


_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

T _etap bersikap biasa di hadapan seseorang yang kau sukai itu, bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah. Jantungmu akan terus berdegup dengan kencang dan kau akan terus menyembunyikan wajahmu dari tatapan seseorang yang kau sukai. Itu sungguh memberatkan sekaligus menyenangkan.  
_

* * *

Yixing menghela nafasnya panjang. "Besok dia ulang tahun ya?" gumamnya. Terdapat raut bingung di wajah manis berlesung pipi itu.

"Kasih kado tidak ya?" gumam Yixing.

"Kalo kasih, dia pasti membuangnya. Kalo tidak, rasanya aneh seperti ada yang kurang"

Yixing bimbang.

Ia ingin memberikan hadiah pada seseorang yang ditaksir olehnya sejak kelas tujuh sekolah menengah pertama. Perasaan itu terus bertahan hingga sekarang, tepatnya hingga kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Seseorang itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Ia pernah sekelas dengan Kim Joonmyeon saat kelas delapan sekolah menengah pertama. Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah sekelas dengan Joonmyeon lagi.

Ah, masa-masa di kelas delapan sekolah menengah pertama memang sangatlah indah. Ia akan selalu mengingat masa itu.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin menyerah.

Karena..

Seorang Zhang Yixing remaja pria yang urakan menyukai Kim Joonmyeon remaja pria tampan yang _glamour_ dan berkelas? Ini aneh dan tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

Namun, menyukai seseorang itu manusiawi.

Apalagi, menyukai pada pandangan pertama.

Oh, saat itu Yixing sedang kelelahan sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Ia sedang duduk di bangku depan kelasnya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa gerah yang dirasakannya.

Tiba-tiba..

Yixing terpaku saat melihat sesosok Kim Joonmyeon keluar dari kelasnya -yang kebetulan sebelahan dengan ruang kelas Yixing- berjalan menyusul beberapa temannya.

Anehnya.

Hanya melihat sebatas punggungnya saja, Yixing mulai merasakan suatu perasaan yang indah di awal namun menyakitkan di akhir.

Perasaan itu.

Bisa disebut dengan, perasaan menyukai secara sepihak.

Pada saat itu, Yixing masih belum mengetahui siapa nama seseorang yang ia sukai itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak ingat darimana ia mengetahui nama sesosok yang bisa membuatnya serangan jantung mendadak.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan indah.

Yixing selalu memandangi Joonmyeon ketika remaja pria itu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Kadang, ia menundukkan kepalanya malu ketika Joonmyeon berjalan melewatinya.

Namun.

Saat Yixing tiba di sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia pun bertemu dengan dua orang remaja sepantarannya di tangga menuju kelasnya. Salah satu di antara dua orang remaja tersebut menegurnya ramah. Ia pun membalasnya dengan tak kalah ramah.

Nah, ketika ia sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Seseorang -yang bukan menengurnya- dengan tanpa dosanya berkata.

"Joonmyeon telah menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku"

Dan saat itulah, Yixing memilih untuk melupakan Kim Joonmyeon dan perasaan yang entah-apa-namanya-itu.

Satu tahun kemudian, atau tepatnya di kelas delapan sekolah menengah pertama. Yixing bertemu dengan Joonmyeon dalam satu ruangan kelas atau bisa disebut, Yixing sekelas dengan Joonmyeon. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah ini adalah keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Tapi menurutnya, itu adalah keberuntungan yang mutlak dan hakiki.

Ah, Yixing ingat sekali kalau di kelas delapan inilah, ia sering mengalami serangan jantung mendadak.

Yixing sering melakukan kegiatan memandangi Joonmyeon secara diam. Namun, ia mulai menyadari kalau Joonmyeon menjauhinya.

Ya, Joonmyeon menjauhinya.

Yixing benar-benar merasakannya.

Contohnya, ketika berada di kantin. Joonmyeon sedang bergurau dengan teman-temannya dan ketika Yixing datang, Joonmyeon langsung pergi.

Selain itu, ketika pelajaran kosong. Yixing bergabung dengan kelompok yang berada di belakang -kebetulan berada di dekat tempat Joonmyeon duduk-. Tanpa ada perintah dari siapapun, Joonmyeon langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Ya, Yixing akui.

Ia tidak akan pernah pantas untuk disandingkan dengan Joonmyeon.

Karena..

Yixing dan Joonmyeon itu bagaikan minyak dan air. Ketika dicampurkan, air dan minyak tidak akan pernah menyatu walaupun sudah diaduk sekuat mungkin.

Ah, Yixing teringat saat teman sekelas yang duduk di belakangnya memintanya untuk bermain gitar. Saat itu ia sedang tertidur di kelas karena pelajaran kosong. Ia pun tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendengar suara gitar. Kemudian, temannya itu berkata, "Kira-kira berapa lama mempelajari teknik bermain gitar?"

Dan dengan bodohnya Yixing menjawab, "Tidak lama. Dalam waktu sehari, kau bisa mempelajari tekniknya."

Temannya itu terkejut lalu bertanya lagi, "Apa kau bisa bermain gitar?"

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Lalu, temannya dengan antusias berkata, "Coba mainkan."

Dan dengan bodohnya, Yixing meraih gitar dari teman sekelasnya itu lalu duduk di atas meja. Ia pun mulai memainkan suatu melodi dari petikan gitar tersebut. Sontak, satu ruangan kelas berteriak histeris karena seorang Zhang Yixing yang pendiam memiliki sebuah bakat terpendam. Ia melihat temannya yang tadinya meminta memainkan gitar memandangnya takjub, teman dekatnya yang berteriak "Yixing _lovers_!", dan juga..

Kim Joonmyeon.

Walaupun hanya sebuah lirikan.

Ia yakin.

Kalau Joonmyeon melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang takjub dan terpukau bergabung menjadi satu.

Saat itulah, ia merasa kalau itu adalah kenangan yang terindah. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu dan raut wajah takjubnya itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yixing merasakan perubahan pada Joonmyeon. Ia tidak tahu itu benar atau salah. Namun, ia yakin sekali kalau Joonmyeon mulai meniru gayanya.

Yixing selalu memakai jam. Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon juga mengenakan jam di tangan kirinya.

Yixing yang selalu berdiri di ambang pintu kelas ketika istirahat. Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Yixing yang selalu menciptakan nada dengan pukulan telapak tangannya pada meja. Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Oh, ia ingat sekali.

Waktu itu ia telah sampai di ruangan kelasnya. Ia pun meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi kemudian langsung keluar kelas. Ia melihat Joonmyeon berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lalu melihat beberapa kertas yang ia tulis kemudian ditempel di atas permukaan meja. Ia melihat raut wajah Joonmyeon yang kebingungan. Wajar, kalau Joonmyeon kebingungan. Karena tulisan itu merupakan beberapa kata penyemangat yang ia tulis dengan aksara China.

Sampai sekarang, ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Joonmyeon datang ke tempat duduknya lalu melihat tulisan yang berada di atas mejanya.

Yixing menyukai _game_. Ia selalu memainkan _game_ di ponselnya ketika ada waktu luang.

Waktu itu pelajaran sosial, sang guru membentuk sebuah kelompok dan Yixing pun sekelompok dengan Joonmyeon. Itu merupakan keberuntungan yang langka. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah sekelompok dengan Joonmyeon. Ini sangat menyenangkan bisa sekelompok dengan orang yang ditaksirnya.

Namun.

Tetap bersikap biasa di hadapan seseorang yang kau sukai itu, bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah. Jantungmu akan terus berdegup dengan kencang dan kau akan terus menyembunyikan wajahmu dari tatapan seseorang yang kau sukai.

Ah, itu sungguh sangat memberatkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Yixing ingat sekali kalau Joonmyeon dengan tanpa dosa mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja.

"Ini ponsel siapa?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ponselku" ucap Yixing seadanya.

Yixing melihat Joonmyeon memeriksa ponselnya lalu memainkan _game_ di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Joonmyeon histeris.

"Wah, poinmu tinggi sekali. Poinku saja tidak sampai segitu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Memangnya, poinmu berapa?" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon memberikan ponselnya pada Yixing. Yixing pun meraih ponsel Joonmyeon -dengan gemetar pastinya- lalu melihat poin _game_ di ponsel Joonmyeon.

"Oh" ucap Yixing. Ia pun melihat Joonmyeon yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengalahkan poinmu" ucap Joonmyeon mantap.

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Coba saja" ucapnya.

Sebenarnya Yixing ingat betul kalau Joonmyeon tidak terlalu tertarik dengan _game_. Namun, tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menyukai _game_ dan mengatakan dengan mantap kalau Joonmyeon akan mengalahkan poinnya pada _game_ itu. Ah, ia ingat betul bagaimana seriusnya Joonmyeon berhadapan dengan ponsel miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat imut.

Dua hari kemudian, Yixing baru tiba di ruangan kelasnya. Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon datang menghampirinya lalu menunjukkan ke arahnya layar ponselnya.

"Aku sudah mengalahkan poinmu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum jahil. "Ah, kau pasti _cheating_ "

Yixing tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat raut panik di wajah Joonmyeon.

"Tidak. Ini murni dari hasil kerja kerasku. Lagipula, _game_ ini tidak ada _cheat_ -nya" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kau pasti _cheating_ , tidak mungkin kau bisa meraih poin setinggi itu" ucap Yixing.

Yixing berusaha keras menahan tawanya supaya tidak meledak, ketika Joonmyeon membantah tuduhannya lalu bertanya pada temannya memastikan kalau _game_ itu tidak ada _cheat_ -nya.

Ah, memang masa yang indah.

Semuanya sangat terasa lebih indah ketika Yixing mendengar kabar, kalau Joonmyeon sudah tidak lagi menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang ia nyatakan perasaannya di kelas tujuh dulu.

Sayangnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian. Yixing mendengar kabar kalau Joonmyeon kembali menjalin suatu hubungan dengan 'mantannya' itu. Ia tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Ia berharap semoga itu tidak benar. Namun, entah mengapa itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sebuah realita yang dihadapinya telah menamparnya kuat. Ia tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menangis..

Yixing menangis bukan karena Joonmyeon.

Yixing menangis karena ia mengetahui sebuah realita bahwa ia tidak akan pantas untuk disandingkan dengan Joonmyeon. Ia yang berpenampilan seadanya tidak akan pernah menarik perhatian Joonmyeon. Ia tahu kalau Joonmyeon memiliki tipe standar yang berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya.

Ia tahu.

Ia tidak akan pernah untuk menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hati Joonmyeon.

Di saat itulah. Ia tidak berharap lebih dan memilih untuk tetap menyukai Joonmyeon secara sepihak.

Ketika menjelang pekan ujian kenaikan kelas. Guru mata pelajaran kesenian membentuk kelompok untuk mengambil nilai praktek terakhir, yaitu materi ansambel bersama. Kebetulan sekali setiap orang dalam satu kelompok memainkan alat musik yang berbeda, yaitu: gitar, suling, pianika dan dibantu dengan vokal. Seperti biasa, Yixing tidak sekelompok dengan Joonmyeon dan sepertinya ia sudah kebal menerima nasibnya itu.

Ah, ini akan menjadi yang terindah bagi Yixing.

Yixing ingat sekali ketika Joonmyeon dengan semangatnya berkata, "Aku ingin di bagian gitar."

Ada perasaan senang di batin Yixing karena Joonmyeon meniru gaya dan minatnya lagi. Atau bisa dibilang, Yixing-lah yang menjadi inspirasi utama Joonmyeon untuk mempelajari alat musik gitar.

Ya, sepertinya begitu.

Yixing tidak tahu mengapa Joonmyeon sangat berminat untuk mengambil bagian alat musik gitar dalam praktek ansambel bersama ini.

Minggu depannya, tiap kelompok mulai melakukan uji coba menyamakan nada. Gitar dengan gitar, suling dengan suling, pianika dengan pianika, dan vokal dengan vokal. Saat itu, Yixing sedang melakukan uji coba dengan salah satu anak kelas yang memang pandai bermain gitar. Semua anak kelas memandang mereka takjub. Setelah itu, giliran Joonmyeon dan teman dekatnya yang melakukan uji coba. Sayangnya, Joonmyeon dan teman dekatnya itu tidak lancar, serta masih buta dengan _chord_ gitar.

Mengetahui itu, sang guru pun berkata, "Yixing coba kau ajarkan mereka _chord_ gitar."

Yixing tidak percaya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Ternyata, ia memang tidak salah dengar.

Sang guru benar-benar memerintahkannya untuk mengajari Joonmyeon -dan teman dekatnya- mempelajari _chord_ gitar.

Mau tak mau, ia harus rela terkena serangan jantung mendadak 'lagi'.

Hari penilaian pun tiba. Yixing dan seluruh anak kelasnya melakukan praktek dengan sebaik mungkin dan berharap mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik. Ia ingat sekali. Setelah pengambilan nilai, Joonmyeon mengajaknya _high five_. Ia dan Joonmyeon pun ber- _high five_ ria.

Tak sengaja.

Ia tergenggam dengan erat tangan Joonmyeon.

Sontak, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Joonmyeon. Ia pun langsung menjauh dari Joonmyeon sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

Kebodohan yang sangat menguntungkan.

Di kelas sembilan, Yixing tidak sekelas lagi dengan Joonmyeon. Ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan Joonmyeon dan hanya bisa memandangi Joonmyeon dari jarak jauh. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin menegur Joonmyeon ramah ketika berpapasan. Namun, ia gengsi dan takut mengalami serangan jantung mendadak. Asalkan kalian tahu, itu sangat memalukan.

Namun, kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Yixing dan teman dekatnya bertemu dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menegur teman dekat Yixing lalu memintanya untuk mentraktirnya. Kemudian, teman dekatnya dengan tanpa dosa mengatakan.

"Minta traktir saja sama Yixing"

Ingin sekali Yixing menenggelamkan teman dekatnya ini.

Mau tidak mau, Yixing mentraktir Joonmyeon. Lagipula, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

Tapi.

Seseorang yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya menegur Joonmyeon lalu meminta Joonmyeon untuk ditraktir. Dengan tanpa dosa, Joonmyeon mentraktir seseorang itu di depan Yixing dan membayar traktiran seseorang itu dengan uang yang Yixing berikan pada Joonmyeon 'secara cuma-cuma'.

Sekejap, api kemarahan pun menjalari Yixing cepat.

"Kembalikan uangku!" ucap Yixing pada Joonmyeon ketika seseorang 'sialan' itu pergi.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi, Xing" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Cepat kembalikan!" ucap Yixing.

"Aku tidak bohong, Xing. Aku tidak punya uang lagi" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengeluarkan udara di saku seragamnya membuktikan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai uang lagi dan akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya disana.

Dengan cepat, Yixing langsung merampas ponsel Joonmyeon. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mempunyai uang lagi. Aku akan menjual ponsel ini sebagai gantinya" ucapnya. Ia pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Ia menghiraukan Joonmyeon yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Sungguh, Yixing tidak tahu apakah sikapnya ini menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia cemburu berat.

Entahlah.

Mulai sejak itu. Yixing dan Joonmyeon berlarian mengelilingi gedung yang dimana kelas mereka berada. Bahkan seseorang yang ternyata sepupu Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa ia menjalin hubungan spesial dengan sepupunya itu. Sepupu Joonmyeon dengan senang hati memanggilnya 'adik ipar'. Dengan cepat, ia membantah tuduhan sepupu Joonmyeon. Sekaligus berharap, semoga itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kegiatan Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang saling mengejar itu tidak berguna.

Tidak berguna, namun indahnya berbekas sampai hati.

Tiga hari kemudian, Joonmyeon akhirnya mengembalikan uang Yixing. Yixing pun mengembalikan ponsel Joonmyeon.

Ah, ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Yixing.

Tapi, setelah itu. Yixing dan Joonmyeon tidak saling berinteraksi lagi. Bahkan, mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak saling kenal.

Ini sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Saat itu, tepatnya ketika istirahat makan siang. Yixing mengajak teman dekatnya yang berada di kelas lain untuk menemaninya ke kantin.

Ketika Yixing kembali menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Terlihat Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang depan kelasnya.

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon sambil memberikan kedipan sebelah mata pada Yixing.

Teman dekatnya histeris, sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan biasa dilengkapi mata sayu khasnya.

"Nanti saja Joonmyeon, aku sedang malas" ucap Yixing. Ia pun langsung menuju ruang kelasnya.

Setelah itu, Yixing dan Joonmyeon tidak melakukan interaksi lagi. Bahkan, saat itu bisa disebut interaksi terakhir Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Upacara kelulusan pun digelar. Pada saat itu Yixing berusaha meminta Joonmyeon untuk berfoto bersama. Namun, Yixing tidak mempunyai nyali untuk itu. Dengan bantuan teman dekatnya yang berbeda kelas dengannya, ia akhirnya bisa berfoto bersama Joonmyeon.

Yixing tidak meminta foto itu kepada teman dekatnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan foto itu menjadi pemenuh memori ponsel teman dekatnya.

Yixing pun telah memasuki tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Secara pribadi, ia ingin melupakan perasaannya. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak akan menyukai seseorang lagi sampai ia memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Sosok itu akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Yixing. Ia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Semua kenangan itu akan menjadi kenangan yang terindah bagi Yixing.

Semua usahanya untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Joonmyeon berjalan dengan lancar. Yixing bahkan tidak mengalami serangan jantung mendadak ketika berada di dekat Joonmyeon, atau ketika Joonmyeon berpapasan dengannya.

Namun.

Ketika Yixing berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menaksirnya.

Sungguh, ia sangat tidak menyukai seseorang itu.

Dan saat itulah, semua kenangan indah yang telah ditutup rapat olehnya terbayang kembali di benaknya.

Bahkan.

Ia berharap supaya Joonmyeon mengatakan kepada seseorang itu, kalau ia adalah milik Joonmyeon.

Yixing sadar.

Itu akan menjadi angan-angannya saja.

Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau Yixing adalah miliknya.

Dan saat itulah Yixing sadar.

Apa yang dirasakan Joonmyeon ketika mengetahui kalau remaja pria urakan seperti Yixing menyukainya?

Jijik dan berharap semoga orang itu cepat-cepat enyah dari dunia ini.

Ya, Yixing merasakan apa yang Joonmyeon rasakan.

Yixing jijik pada seseorang yang menaksirnya dan berharap semoga seseorang itu cepat-cepat enyah dari dunia ini.

Perasaan yang indah di awal namun menyakitkan di akhir ini membuat Yixing tersiksa.

Ingin sekali Yixing mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Joonmyeon bahwa ia menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu pada Joonmyeon.

Yixing takut.

Joonmyeon yang sudah menjauhinya, malah semakin menjauhinya.

Joonmyeon yang memandangnya jijik, malah semakin memandangnya jijik.

Yixing tidak menyukai bahkan mencintai siapapun selain Joonmyeon.

Hanya Joonmyeon.

Yang ia sukai dan ia cintai.

Besok, merupakan hari ulang tahun Joonmyeon.

Maka, dengan mantap.

Yixing memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah pada Joonmyeon dan mengatakan dengan sejujurnya bahwa ia menyukai Joonmyeon.

Sekaligus.

Meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon karena telah membuatnya jijik.

...

* * *

"Lama menunggu, Xing?"

Yixing yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang sambil memandang keadaan lapangan sekolah yang sepi, terhentak kaget lalu menatap Joonmyeon dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ia yakin, Joonmyeon pasti berlari menuju kemari.

"Tidak terlalu" ucap Yixing seadanya.

Yixing melihat Joonmyeon yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika Joonmyeon berada di hadapannya, ia langsung berdiri lalu memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna biru gelap.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing tanpa melihat wajah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengambil hadiah yang diberikan Yixing. "Terima kasih, Xing" ucapnya.

Yixing tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya dan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon" panggil Yixing setelah sekian menit saling diam.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek lain.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Yixing.

Sial.

Serangan jantung mendadak itu langsung menghantam Yixing kuat.

"Ak-"

"Tidak perlu kau jawab" ucap Yixing cepat.

"Jika kau tahu aku menyukaimu, maafkan aku" ucap Yixing.

Ah, ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir empat tahun aku menyukaimu"

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Maaf telah membuatmu jijik, Joon. Aku berjanji, ini terakhir kalinya aku menyukaimu. Aku akan menghapus perasaanku padamu dan menghilang dari hadapanmu"

"Semoga kau sehat selalu, Joonmyeon"

"Jangan lupa untuk tetap bahagia ya"

Dengan cepat, Yixing langsung meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang setia pada posisinya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga sangat cepat dan berusaha keras menahan bulir-bulir hangat untuk tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Inilah akhir cerita menyedihkan Yixing.

Cerita tentang perasaan yang indah di awal namun menyakitkan di akhir yang di rasakan Yixing.

Dengan ini.

Mantaplah sudah keputusan Yixing untuk benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Joonmyeon dan berhenti memandangi Joonmyeon dalam diam.

Semoga.

Joonmyeon sehat selalu dan tetap merasakan kebahagiaan.

'Terima kasih telah menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita menyedihkanku'

'Kim Joonmyeon'

\- the end -


End file.
